


Souls Lost pt 6.5

by hinnuh



Series: Souls Lost [7]
Category: Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Sloppy Seconds, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6603808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinnuh/pseuds/hinnuh





	Souls Lost pt 6.5

Boom! Crash! An explosion of lightning and stone can be heard in the near distance on the opposite side of the stone walls that surround the safety shrine enclosed around the Bonfire. Still on the ground and still quite naked, you slowly stand up, looking in Ornstein's direction.   
“Sir Ornstein...” You say under your breath as you take one step towards your equipment before feeling your arm get grasped tightly by a familiar face: Lautrec. You turn your head and gasp a little bit, feeling a bit embarrassed.   
“L-Lautrec, was it? Might you let me go, please?” He stared at you and tightened his grip a little bit, his breathing became a bit louder. You jerk your arm gently, trying to get away from the knight but to no avail.   
“He said to take care of you.” said the golden knight before pushing you down onto the ground near where you lie before with Ornstein. “And take care of you I shall.”

You struggle beneath the golden knight's firm grip as he presses your weak wrists onto the ground. Out of desperation you look over to the Black Iron Tarkus look-alike, giving him a stare of despair in hope that he'd come over to help you. Instead, however, Lautrec manages to removes his greaves, pulling his long, hard dick out of his pants. You stare down at his length, your eyes widening in both fear and excitement. Without much anticipation the knight grunts and thrusts forward, digging his length deep inside of you. You scream loudly and clutch your fists as the knight's familiar dick penetrates your still soaking wet pussy. You shiver and shake as he holds tightly onto your wrists still as he glares into your eyes, his gaze piercing your very soul despite the fact that his helmet is still atop his head.   
You take another glance over at the Black Iron Knight and notice that he's removed his greaves and gauntlets as well and has begun to stroke himself while staring at you. You shiver even more than before and stare right into Lautrec's eyes, begging him to stop.   
“P-Please, I don't want this...” He gives off his familiar cackle and thrusts even deeper into you. Your hips shake madly as you feel yourself already become weak and you find that you're already close to an orgasm. You attempt to jerk your arms out of his grasp but he immediately tightens his grasp and slams your hands back down onto the ground. The knight pounds you faster and faster, grunting a bit louder as your gorgeous body wiggles about in tandem with his movements. You close your eyes tightly and moan loudly, shivering as if you were extremely cold. You curl your toes as you cum all over his dick, covering it in your juicy cum. He grunts harder as you feel his dick throb with his movements deep inside of you. You stare at him with your mouth gaping open as your lower lip quivers. You feel both afraid and excited as you begin to drool. He grunts deeply and climaxes deep inside of your soaking wet pussy. His cum explodes inside of you, covering the walls of your pussy and filling it up to the point of causing some to drip onto the floor and ooze down his length onto his balls. He slowly pulls out of you and stands above you, staring down at you with what you could only assume is an empowering glare. His sticky, wet dick drips a bit of cum down onto your belly before he turns away. You lean your head to the side to notice Tarkus finishing as well, making a mess over on the other side of the Bonfire.   
Sighing deeply you decide to stand up and get dressed, your body shaking from mostly fear of being raped again by these incredibly horny men. You remember that you have a very important task to attend to. But due to how your adventure in Lordran has been so far you have a grave fear that your body isn't done being used like a sex doll quite yet. For Ornstein is not too far away from the shrine and you've heard rumors that the strongest of the Four Knights still lurks here in the past... Perhaps you will have to surrender your weak, feminine body to him as well. 

You step out of the shrine, moaning softly into your helmet as some cum oozes down your inner thigh. You can hear the distance grunts of Ornstein the Dragonslayer in the darkness of the ruins on the other side of the shadowy forest. You shiver and feel your shoulders tense up at the sound of his voice. The adventure of yours in this realm has not yet ended. It, as a matter of fact, is just beginning.


End file.
